This invention relates to novel compounds having retinoid-like activity. More specifically, the invention relates to compounds wherein three olefinic units from the acid-containing end unit in retinoic acid are replaced by an ethynylheteroaromatic-containing functionality. Such modifications to the retinoic acid structure have retinoid acid-like activity.